Don't Ask Why
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: It's always simple to get your feeling out right? Wrong...Gabriella has strong feelings about what she's about to do...will she go through with it or just ask herself why she didn't? Gabpay


**DON'T ASK WHY**

**I really like this story…its to the point while leaving you guessing until the end…enjoy!**

I sat backstage twisting my fingers in between one another as one person was called up after the next. I was on this stage more times than the dynamic duo and yet, today I was terrified. My hair was pinned up in a bun while loose strands fell from each end onto my face. My dark jeans and pink shirt couldn't brighten up my day. What I was about to do would shock the school…..or her at least. Why did she have to be there every time I fell, why did she pick me up? Why did she look me in the eyes….why did we kiss? She made this more complicated then it had to be and I was going to make it clear for her tonight. I wish I didn't have to do this in front of the entire school but I can't express my emotions any other way. I begin to breath harder when a knock hits my door. I'm not ready, I think as the knob turns. A beautiful blonde stands before me smiling as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Scared," Sharpay asks as I nod.

"A little"

"So tell me, what are you performing"

"Something life changing"

"Really?"

"Yeah…for the both of us," I say as she walks over to me. I hold my breath praying she stays back. She slowly wraps her arms around my neck and hugged me from behind. I closed my eyes and took in her scent and happiness. I wish that I didn't feel this way but I did and no one could tell me different, no matter how hard I wished they could. The time seemed to pass slow as Sharpay pulled back and turned my chair to face her. "So tomorrow we can hang out with Taylor and them if you want…I mean I guess I can handle the boredom," I hear her say as I smile.

She'll know soon enough how I feel and I know she won't want us to be friends. I stare into her brown eyes as she stare into mine. "Gabriella five," I hear from outside the door. I stand up getting ready to pass out as Sharpay pulls me into her. She hugs me tight and kisses my cheek and hugs me again. "Good luck and break a leg," I heard her say as she lead me out to the back of the stage curtain. Her fingers were placed in between mine and as she stood there with me…I knew I couldn't do it. But in the words of Sharpay herself, the show must go on. "Gabriella Montez," I heard a loud speaker say as my heart began to race. Sharpay hugged me once more and ran to her seat as my eyes began to burn. A thick lump began to form in my throat as Ms. Darbus shoved me onto the stage.

All eyes were on me, including hers. She was smiling and waving as I stood directly in the spot light. I took a deep breath and heard my music play. I searched the audience for Troy and he was there. I had to do it, there was no turning back not now. Then I heard a small couch, I just missed my starting point. I faces Kelsi and pointed to her. "Are you ready?" she asked as I starred into the crowd once more. "Yeah," I said as my voice cracked. Sharpay smiled up at me as I closed my eyes and got ready for my cue. The air became thick and I didn't care because she had to know. If I died on this stage tonight she'd still know what my heart has been saying to me for weeks. I opened my mouth and starred away from Sharpay as the lyrics flowed out. I knew she was happy to hear them until I came to a part I knew she wouldn't understand. I just prayed that she'd stay long enough to hear my answer…sort of.

_"I remember the day I first met you, you really caught my attention…..Don't know why I was looking for a rescue, I wasn't thinking that hard…..Now and then I was there in the moment, I was ready for nothing…."_ I belt out as Sharpay looks at me. Even though I'm not starring at her I can feel her eyes. When I do face her I pray she listens to the rest of the song, it was important and I wrote it for her. "_That doesn't mean that I didn't really love you, while I'm breaking your heart,"_ I saw tears form in Sharpay's eyes…but I starred at her thinking, listen to my words. "_Don't ask why, before we get too close, just let me say goodbye, it's easier this way, Don't ask why before you ask the question and I die inside, just let me walk away………..I feel bad that I let my past hurt you,"_ I stare into Troy's eyes as he gaze over to Sharpay who's almost in tears. I frown as I sing, I didn't want her to hurt….. " '_cos cause I really didn't mean to ,I was lost, I was lucky you found me, but it only got worse, Right now while you're looking right at me, the emotions so scary,…….Doesn't mean that I really don't love you, when I'm making you hurt….Don't ask why, before we get to close just let me say goodbye…it's easier this way…don't ask why, before you ask the question and I die inside, just let me walk away."_

I stared at Sharpay as tears ran down her eyes and onto her cheeks. My heart began to burn as I starred at her. Troy stood up and I knew he found out. Sharpay loved me…I knew it…now he knew it…and I know Sharpay knew it. I starred at Kelsi so tears wouldn't show and they began to stream down my face as I tried to continue. "_And though I want this more than ever, I wish there was another way, you see my words can only hurt you, Until his shadow fades away, _. "_Don't ask why, before we get too close, just let me say goodbye, it's easier this way, Don't ask why before you ask the question and I die inside, just let me walk away………."_ I starred into the crowd and Sharpay was there in tears. The crowd began to clap thinking it was just some other love song but between us three we knew it wasn't. Sharpay knocked people over who were standing up clapping as she made her way towards the exit. Troy stood in her path and she stopped and starred at him. I ran down towards the both of them as Sharpay lifted her hand. I thought she was going to hit the boy but she placed something in his hand and pushed him as she ran off.

Troy stopped me as he handed me a small black box. I didn't want to touch it. It was already hard for me to forget about Sharpay….I had to forget Troy as well but the box had a "S" across it. I snatched it and opened it. There in the middle sat a gold ring. I lifted it into my fingers and rubbed it in my hands. "I knew you'd see things my way, the song was beautiful…no I didn't hear it yet…I love you too," I read the letter and let tears drip onto it. I made a mistake I thought as the ring shinned in my hand. I read it, "Together forever Gabriella and Sharpay," I cried as everyone turned in their seats and starred at me. Troy began to rub his head as I cupped the small jewelry in my hands close to my heart. "Troy are you proposing to that girl, do it later," Chad yelled as I starred up at Troy. He made my life difficult…..he was always there. Him and that stupid shadow. Until I got rid of Troy forever…then and only then will I be able to get into a relation ship. I ran outside the building hoping that I'd see Sharpay.

I searched around the school twenty times until I realized she was gone. Troy stood next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'll walk you home," he said as I nodded. He was my shadow and I knew I could never get rid of him.

**I wanted to rush this well….because its late and I need sleep. PLEASE REVIEW…I love reviews more than favorite author or story. This just came to me after I listened to Identified a lot of times. **


End file.
